Dear Mr Potter
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: A letter to Mr. Harry Potter


Dear Mr. Potter,

My name is Alice and I hope you don't mind my writing, you being the savior of the world and all. I just wanted to thank you. Not just for saving the world, but for helping me immensely. I suppose I should start at the beginning, as stories generally do.

I first came across your story at the tender age of six. My favorite uncle had given it to me for a birthday or Christmas present. I read the back and declared it "weird." Not in front of my uncle of course. The book sat on my shelf for almost a year. Being bored one day, I decided I would give the "weird" book a try. It was then that I came to the realization that favorite uncles have an amazingly astute sense as to what his nieces or nephews need even if they don't know it themselves.

I read and read until I hit a wall in third grade. I couldn't get past the fourth book. The natural barrier most readers of the series face. I grudgingly took a break from your wondrous stories until I became a more confident reader. In fourth grade I decided to try again, with much greater success. I hit another wall, this one being the fact that the sixth book had not come out yet. I waited and waited until it came out. And when it finally did, I put on my old cloak, and went to the midnight release. The next few days were filled with stalking Malfoy, learning of Horcruxes, and poring over memories that weren't mine. When Dumbledore died, I was shocked. I couldn't cry, just like I couldn't cry for Cedric or Sirius. I questioned my love of you and the story. I concluded that I was saving it for the last book, when it would really count.

I waited another year to learn of your fate. I went to another midnight release, and would've gladly stayed up all night reading, but my body had other ideas. I woke early and went downstairs with my mom; she would be reading with me. We slowly read page after page, taking a break after each chapter to do housework. After your crash landing in the Tonks' family yard, I thought Hagrid had died. It was the end of the chapter, and as I slowly cleaned my room, tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. Threatened to fall, yet did not. I repeated "Dumbledore will take care of him, he's with Dumbledore." You were as relieved as I was when we found out he was okay. Then the end of the book came, too soon in my opinion. We lost Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and so many more. I still couldn't cry. Because I knew it wasn't really over yet. I knew there were two more books to make into movies. Three more movies until I had to accept the fact that Harry Potter wasn't happening anymore.

The time came and went too quickly for my taste. In 2009 I waited until midnight to see Snape kill Dumbledore in front of you. A mere year later, I refused to talk to my mother more than was strictly necessary after she refused to let me see the Deathly Hallows Part One midnight release. I didn't care if I would go to school tired. I was smitten with you and needed to go. No convincing could get me there at midnight. Still no tears were shed. My broken heart over this was mended by being able to see it in IMAX.

And now, eight months later, I watched the movie, and almost cried. I came home late and reread your stories until I fell asleep. I woke and wondered if it had hit me that my journey with you had ended. I went about my daily life until I decided to go on Youtube. I watched a video that told me that it's not it. It told me that it started becoming more than just you a while ago. Thanks to you, I'm part of a community that is stronger than geography. Thanks to you, I know how to be strong, and that I should be grateful for what I have. You taught me about friendship and sticking together throughout everything. You played a big part in me being the person I am today. I am eternally grateful to you. All of this hit me in a moment, and the tears finally came. My body racked with sobs as they blurred my vision. The sobs subsided and tears fell down my face.

All my love, forever and ever,

Alice

4th year

Ravenclaw

Author's Note: So there's my letter to Mr. Harry Potter. Now tell me yours. Normally I would just tell you to review, but this time, I would like you to review if you write a letter and post it. I'll read it and favorite it.


End file.
